Although traditional sex-typing of children is a pervasive socialization practive, its necessity and appropriateness have recently been questioned by social scientists in the light of rapidly changing adult sex-role norms and options. The toy store is one institution that has remained relatively impervious to both societal changes and social science research, while it continues to contribute significantly to the sex-typing of children's play. The research and development projects described in this proposal will all take place in a store called Play Fair located in Boulder, Colorado which, to our knowledge, is the only toy store currently in existence devoted to eliminating sex-stereotyping of young children's play activities. There are tow phases to the project. The first will involve designing and constructing prototypes of new, non-sexist toys. Preschool children's reactions to these will be obtained, and these reactions will be related to maternal attitudes and reported child-rearing practices. In the second phase we will attempt to assess the broader marketing potential of this concept by obtaining information regarding the characteristics of adults in different geographical areas who are interested in purchasing non-stereotyped items for children. The data to be obtained in both phases of the project has not been previously available and will be of considerable interest both theoretically and commercially.